1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tanning booth. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved tanning booth that is has a design that enables tanning in less than eight minutes and is easy to install.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tanning booths have been developed with tanning lamps, so that a user can obtain and maintain a tan all year round, regardless of weather conditions. Tanning booths have proven to be a healthy and effective, and federal guidelines have been established to ensure that tanning booths continue to be safe. Tanning booth technology continues to improve. However, it is a goal to provide a quality tan in a reduced amount of time in order to be convenient for users as well as to increase the value of the tanning booth by being able to accommodate a greater number of users during the day. Accordingly, a tanning booth is needed that can provide a tan in less than eight minutes, yet is easy to install and clean.
In view of the foregoing, one object of the present invention is to provide a tanning booth that is able to provide a tan within eight minutes. Another object of the invention to provide a tanning booth having a design that is easy to transport and install. It is another object of the invention to provide a tanning booth that is not complex in structure and which can be manufactured at low cost but yet efficiently. It is another object of the invention to provide a tanning booth that has efficient cooling to enable tanning in less than eight minutes. It is yet another object of the invention to provide a tanning booth that has a removable floor section for ease of cleaning beneath the booth.
In accordance with these and other objects, the tanning booth of the present invention generally has rectangular wall panels, a floor frame, a ceiling frame and a fan that is mounted to the ceiling. The wall panels are interconnected in the shape of a figure-8 in order to form a front section or room defined by front wall panels and a back section or room defined by back wall panels. In use, the front room is a changing area that provides privacy for the user to dress and undress, and the back room is the tanning area. An inside door is provided to separate the front room from the back room.
The front section and the back section are each hexagonal-shaped rooms that together form the rough figure-8 shape. Tanning lamps are provided to surround the user in the tanning room. The floor has a pattern of holes that permit air to be drawn through the tanning room by a fan mounted on the ceiling to sufficiently cool the user and lamps during tanning and enabling quicker tanning times.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.